Strawberry Cheesecake
by Bulecelup
Summary: Lidah berwarna pink itu menjilat sisa-sisa creamcheese strawberry yang dia makan, Suzaku Kururugi sama sekali tak berkedip ketika melihat Lelouch memakan Strawberry Cheesecake itu dengan penuh ‘Penghayatan.’


**Title: **Strawberry Cheesecake

**Pair: **SuzaLulu (Suzaku x Lelouch)

**Rate: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Summary: **Lidah berwarna pink itu menjilat sisa-sisa creamcheese strawberry yang dia makan, Suzaku Kururugi sama sekali tak berkedip ketika melihat Lelouch memakan Strawberry Cheesecake itu dengan penuh 'Penghayatan.'

**© Code GEASS **belongs to CLAMP, TBS, and Sunrise.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Sore hari yang tenang di Ashfords, biasanya sore-sore begini Lelouch akan mengundang Suzaku ke tempatnya untuk minum teh bersama dengan Nunnally, tentu saja Suzaku tidak pernah menolak tawaran Lelouch yang satu ini...tidak pernah sekalipun.

Dan di sanalah mereka, duduk di dalam ruangan hangat dan nyaman, dengan segelas teh di atas meja tepat di hadapan mereka. Hari ini Nunnnally tidak ikut bergabung, karena dia sibuk siaran di radionya.

Jadi hanya ada Suzaku dan Lelouch, berdua menikmati secangkir teh hangat.

Tak lama kemudian, Sayoko datang membawa meja dorong yang di atasnya ada rak kecil untuk kue-kue sekali makan, lalu juga ada seloyang _strawberry cheesecake_ yang baru saja di buat.

Sayoko menaruh rak kue kecil itu di tengah-tengah meja tempat Suzaku dan Lelouch duduk, dan dia juga memotong _strawberry cheesecake_ yang terlihat sangat menggoda itu menjadi dua bagian dan menaruhnya di atas piring kecil.

"Oh, _strawberry cheesecake_, ini kesukaanmu, Lulu" ucap Suzaku ketika melihat Sayoko menaruh piring kecil yang ada sepotong _cheesecake_ di atasnya kehadapan Lelouch.

"Ah, kau tahu saja tentang apa yang aku suka, Suzaku." Lelouch meraih garpu kecil yang telah di siapkan, mulai memotong _cheesecake_ itu dan memakannya.

Sayoko langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Suzaku dan Lelouch bersama dengan kue-kue yang enak di pandang dan lezat.

Suzaku mengambil cangkir tehnya, mendekatkan bibirnya dan perlahan-lahan menegak teh merah itu. Sementara matanya melirik ke arah Lelouch, yang sibuk dengan _cheesecake_nya.

Lelouch memejamkan matanya sambil memasukan potongan cake itu kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya perlahan-lahan, dan menjilat bibirnya, menyebabkan krim-krim beraroma strawberry itu mengotori bibirnya.

Bahkan Lelouch mendesah pelan ketika mengunyahnya, Suzaku hampir saja tersedak dengan teh-nya ketika mendengarnya, dia langsung menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke atas tatakannya dengan pelan, tak ingin membuat Lelouch terkejut.

Wajah Suzaku jadi merah, setelah melihat dan mendengar penghayatan penuh Lelouch dalam memakan cake manis yang sangat dia suka itu, jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang, bibir mungil Lelouch benar-benar terlihat sangat menggoda...

"Suzaku?" Suzaku kembali di sadarkan dengan suara Lelouch, pemuda bermata ungu itu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau tidak memakan kue mu?"

"E...eh!? ya...uh..." Suzaku jadi panik sendiri, mukanya jadi tambah merah. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?! Cara Lelouch memakan cake itu membuatnya jadi berfikir yang tidak-tidak!

"Kau akan memakannya? Karena kalau tidak, aku akan memakannya." _Cheesecake_ yang berada di piring Lelouch telah habis, dia menjilat serpihan-serpihan _spongecake _di mulutnya sendiri sambil tersenyum.

"Er....bukankah kau dapat mengambilnya lagi? Mengingat Sayoko-san membawakan seloyang penuh untuk kita..." kata Suzaku, dia menunjuk ke Loyang cake yang masih penuh di samping meja.

"Tapi aku menginginkan _milik_mu." Ucap Lelouch dengan pelan, senyuman nakal tergambar di bibirnya, kemudian dia langsung menarik piring cake milik Suzaku dan mulai memakannya.

Suzaku hanya bisa diam melihat Lelouch memakan _cheesecake _bagiannya, mulai mendesah lagi dan mengotori bibirnya dengan _cream strawberry_.

Entah apakah Lelouch _memang sengaja_ melakukannya atau _memang begitulah_ caranya memakan _cake_.

Suzaku menelan ludah, dia jadi merasa panas, ataukah dia sendiri yang merasa panas? Perlahan-lahan Suzaku bangkit dari tempat dia duduk, berjalan menuju ke samping Lelouch.

Lelouch meliriknya dari samping, garpu berlumuran krim masih berada di mulutnya, pinggir bibirnya tertarik sehingga menjadi sebuah senyuman menggoda.

Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Suzaku mendorongnya ke lantai, melempar garpu yang berada di mulut Lelouch dan lalu menciumnya, merasakan rasa _Strawberry_ segar di dalam mulut Lelouch, sedangkan Lelouch melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Suzaku, begitupun juga dengan kakinya, yang dia lingkarkan ke pinggang pemuda jepang itu.

Lelouch tahu kalau dia telah berhasil membuat Suzaku kehilangan _'akal sehatnya'_, dan Lelouch merasa sangat bangga akan hal itu.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: ** Lollypop, **_**MIKA.**_)

**MATTGASM: **........iya, gwa tau... er....oh.... update _**99Percent**_ dan _**Luvly Merry-go-ROUND**_ (_hiks, gwa udah update LMGR tapi kayaknya nggak ada yang engeh TT___TT_) nggak tahu kapan.... kayaknya ngaret deh.. *_di kasih tatapan nggak enak ama semua orang*_ ha-ha-ha... jadi ketawa sendiri, kalo melihat _strawberry cheesecake_ di toko kue ;)) kenapa? Karena gwa sering _'meminta'_ cake ini _Pada saat itu, _iya bukan? Ah, thanks for reading anyway. :D


End file.
